The Misadventure of the Youngest Hawk
by Shirayuki07
Summary: Summary is inside. I don't own Digimon, Storm Hawks, or any other cartoons, books, movies, anime, or shows that I've crossover. I only own my OCs.
1. First Contact - 8

**_Character Info  
_ Name: Sayuri Crystal Anderson-Strike  
Alias: ****Tempest**  
 **Birthday: January 1, 1991**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Species: ¾ Human and ¼ Cat Demon**  
 **Human Appearance:** Slender teenager with short, teal hair with slight spikes, emerald eyes, fair skin with three whisker-like markings on her cheeks, and black cat-like ears and tail.  
 **Demon Form:** NA  
 **Cat Appearance:** NA  
 **Home World:** Earth  
 **Other Residences:** Atmos. Spirit World. Digital World. Land of Departure. Digital World. Castle Oblivion.  
 **Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, short tempered, stubborn, protective, intelligent, humble, gentle, compassionate, determined, courageous, wise, and spunky.  
 **Likes:** Peace, making friends, Best friend: Veemon, Kuro, Yubel, Kuriboh, Watamon, Ruby, Aerrow, Radarr, Jason, Ken, and Kari, helping those in need, staying positive, light, darkness, friendship, and children.  
 **Dislike:** Evil, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being unless, being insulted/teased, being left out, bullies, manipulators, thunder, lightning, and water.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, training, dancing, fixing Skimmers, and singing.  
 **Good Habits:** not talking to strangers, helping others, and knows what's right and wrong.  
 **Bad Habits:** going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive and secretive at times.  
 **Strengths:** Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, reading ancient languages, talented pilot, mechanic, talking to animals, and eidetic memory.  
 **Weaknesses:** worries about family and friends, weak immune system, and amnesia.  
 **Family:  
** Father: Jesse Anderson (Human). Lightning Strike (Adoptive father) †.  
Mother: Katerina Anderson (née Muto, Human/Cat Demon Hybrid). Elizabeth Strike (Adoptive mother) †.  
Brother(s): John Anderson (2nd younger brother). Tala Ivanov (older brother figure). Kai Hiwatari (older brother figure). Ian Papov (older brother figure). Brayn Kuztenov (older brother figure). Spencer Sergei (older brother figure). Aerrow (Adoptive older brother). Finn (older brother figure). Junko (older brother figure). Stork (older brother figure).  
Sister(s): Kohana Anderson (1st younger sister). Piper (older sister figure)  
Aunt(s): Alexis Muto (née Rhodes). Ginny Muto (née Weasley).  
Uncle(s): Harry Muto (Harry Potter). Jaden Muto.  
Cousin(s): James Muto. Albus Muto. Lily Muto. Jason Muto.  
Grandfather(s): Yugi Muto. Andrew Anderson.  
Grandmother(s): Camellia Muto (née Nightingale). Madison Anderson (née Taylor).  
Boyfriend: Sora Hikari  
 **Occupation:** Warrior of Miracles. Keyblade Master of Miracles. DigiDestined of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles.  
 **Familiar:** Arashi (Storm Dragon) ** _  
_Alignment:** Good  
 **Allies:** Ayame, Aerrow, Radarr, Piper, Junko, Stork, Starling, Finn, Sky Knight Council, Tyson, Kai, Hilary, Ray, Max, Kenny, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Veemon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Willis, Terriermon, Lopmon, allied Demon Clans, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Yen Sid, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, numerous Final Fantasy, and The World Ends With You characters, and numerous Disney characters.  
 **Enemies:** Evil Digimon, rivaled Demon Clans, Boris, Abbey, Master Xehanort, Heartless, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and his guardian, Maleficent/Dragon Maleficent, Riku Replica (formerly), Heartless, Nobodies, Nightmares, numerous Disney villains, Sephiroth.  
 **Power(s):** Enhanced senses, magical abilities, psychic abilities, heal, visions about danger, sensing evil, seeing and hearing spirits, Acrobacy, superhuman endurance, superhuman strength, controlling the elements, talking to animals, Parselmouth. Control over dark monsters.  
 **Nickname(s):** Yuri. Little Lily (Jesse's nickname). Crystal (Sora's nickname). Kitty (Tala's nickname). Kiseki (Kai's nickname). Kitten (Bryan's nickname). Layla (Spencer's nickname). Koneko (Ian's nickname).  
 **Weapon(s):** Keyblade of Radiant Light and Brilliant Darkness (Dual Keyblades). Heart of Miracles. Twin Fangs (Vibranium Twin Tessen/Daggers). Vibranium Shurikens, Vibranium Senbons. Vibranium Windmill Shuriken. Vibranium Kunais. Summoning scrolls. Smoke bombs. Exploding pouches.  
 **Crest:** Miracles  
 **Digimon Partner:** Veemon  
 **Beyblade:** Storm Taka  
 **Bit Beast:** Taka  
 **Human Form:** Bellamon  
 **Beast** **Form:** Toramon  
 **Fusion Form:** Tenshimon

 **Summary: These are some short stories of Sayuri's life with her family, the Storm Hawk. This one is how Sayuri, first made contact with her duel monsters spirits, the Crystal Beasts, Watapon, Kuriboh, and Yubel.**

 _ **First Contact**_

 _ **Age: 8**_

It was another normal day for the Storm Hawks. They were flying around and taking care of chores, saving Terras, and kicking Cyclonians' butt.

But inside the Condor and in a room was where Sayuri was sitting on her bed, looking at the cards that the guardians gave her. Kuro was just looking back and forth between the cards and his human companion.

"I really can't figure out them out, Kuro." Sayuri sighed, laying on her bed, "I don't see why the Guardians gave me these cards."

 _Female Voice: It's because they know about your gift._

"Kuro did you hear someone?" Sayuri asked the black creature before Kuro shook his head.

Sayuri then begins to look around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who said that?" Sayuri asked.

 _Female Voice: I did._

Sayuri then look in front of her and saw a woman that didn't look human. She had sickly-pink skin, large black wings, heterochronic eyes (left: orange; right: turquoise), and a third vertically placed eye. Her clothing was also bizarre; one of the legs is completely covered, while the other is mostly exposed. Her hair was also two different colors, one side was silver, while the other side was light blue. Plus, her lips were also blue with pointed teeth.

Not to mention that she looks the same winged woman in the card she has.

This cause Sayuri to let out a yowled and fall to the hard ground, making the cards fall all over the floor. Kuro looked at his companion in worry when she fell on the floor for no reason.

"Who are you?" Sayuri asked the winged woman.

 _Yubel: My name is Yubel, I've been keeping an eye on you ever since the guardians gave us to you._

"Kuro can see her?" Sayuri asked her friend, but Kuro shook his head no.

 _Yubel: Only you can see us, Yuri._

"Us?" Sayuri asked confused.

 _Male Voice: That's right kiddo!_

Soon other monsters that match the cards appeared in front or around her.

"Who are you guys?" Sayuri asked, confused.

 _Sapphire Pegasus: I'm Sapphire Pegasus, like the others, we're call Crystal Beast._

"Crystal Beasts?" Sayuri questioned, "So, you guys were named after crystals?"

 _Cobalt Eagle: That correct!_

 _Amethyst Cat: The guardians of this world gave us to you so that we could help you end this war and help you find your parents._

"You know my parents, like my actual parents." Sayuri asked shocked.

 _Topaz Tiger: That's right, I must say that you're the spitting image of your father._

"So, my family isn't dead?" Sayuri asked again.

 _Peridot Lamia: No! Just a few hours after you and your cousin were born, someone kidnapped you from the hospital. They been searching for you ever since and haven't given up._

"After all these years, I thought that _he_ killed them." Sayuri muttered.

 _Yubel: Who?_

"I really don't want to talk about it right now, if that's okay with you guys." Sayuri pleaded.

 _Bloodstone Bat: Of course._

Sayuri smiled at her newfound friends. Now she was one step closer to finding her birth parents.

"Could you guys tell more about my family?" Sayuri asked, nervously.

 _Black Diamond Panther: It will be our honor._

"But before you that." Sayuri said then turned to Kuro, "Kuro we can't tell anyone about this or else who knows what will happen."

Kuro nods in agreement before Sayuri got back on her bed as she listens to the stories about her parents and the adventures they went on.


	2. Discovered - 8

_**Discovered**_

 _ **Age: 8**_

It was another normal day for the Storm Hawks. They were flying around and taking care of chores, saving Terras, and kicking Cyclonians' butt.

But inside the Condor and at the bridge was where Sayuri was drawing pictures on blanks sheets of paper that Piper gave her. Her companion, Kuro was sleeping beside her, peacefully.

But the pictures that Sayuri was drawing were strange.

"Hey Yuri, whatcha drawing?" Finn asked seeing pictures of strange animals and a strange winged woman that Sayuri was currently working on.

"The Crystal Beasts and Yubel." Sayuri answered with an innocent look.

Stork looked at the youngest member with a confuse look, along with Finn.

"Okay…" Finn trailed off, slowly walking away while Sayuri was working on her drawings.

A few days after the drawing incident, Sayuri was watching Junko fix Finn's Skimmer, again, so that she'll know what to do. Suddenly, Ruby Carbuncle appeared in spirit form.

 _Ruby Carbuncle: Rubi! Rubi! (What's Junko going?)_

"He's fixing Finn-Oniichan's Skimmer again." Sayuri answered not knowing that she answered out loud.

"Sayuri who are you talking too?" Junko asked, confused.

"Ruby asked me what you were doing, so I answered." Sayuri replied, then stood up, "I'm going to see if Piper-Oneechan needs help with dinner."

"Alright…" Junko said, worry about Sayuri talking to herself.

Once Sayuri made to the kitchen, she started helping Piper by cutting potatoes.

 _Emerald Tortoise: Be careful, Yuri. Knifes are very sharp._

 _Yubel: Emerald is right, Yuri. Knifes can by dangerous if not use correctly._

"Don't worry Emerald, Yubel, I'll be okay." Sayuri answered the two spirits, not knowing that Piper heard her.

 _Piper's thoughts: Yuri's never talks to herself before. Something must be up._

Then another few days left, Sayuri was in her room with Kuro, talking to him and her duel monsters. She was telling them how she first met Aerrow.

"So… Big Brother found me and got help." Sayuri explained, "And then mother took me in and that's how I became Big Brother's little sister."

 _Garnet Falcon: Some story, pipsqueak._

 _Peridot Lamia: Yes, we're just glad that you made it here alright._

"I'm glad too." Sayuri smiled, not knowing that Aerrow and Radarr were walking near her room, "Hey do you guys want to about how Big Brother and I met Kuro Radarr?"

All the Crystal Beasts, Yubel, Kuriboh, and Watapon nodded their heads.

"Great!" Sayuri smiled then heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me." Aerrow called out, opening the door, "Whatcha up to, little sis?"

"I was telling the Crystal Beasts, Yubel, Kuriboh, and Watapon about how you and I met." Sayuri answered, "I was about to tell them how we first met Kuro and Radarr."

"Okay." Aerrow chuckled as his sister's innocence, "Just make sure to wash up, dinner's almost ready."

"Okay!" Sayuri replied.

Once Aerrow and Radarr left the room, Sayuri began talking to the spirits again. Aerrow and Radarr look at each other, worry about Sayuri talking to herself.

So, he called a team meeting about Sayuri talking to herself, while Sayuri and Kuro were in bed for the night.

"It's all have us worry about Sayuri talking to herself." Piper said, "I've done a lot of research about it, but nothing."

"Dude, you got to admit, it's kinda creepy." Finn agreed.

"I'm with Piper and Finn about this." Junko chimed in.

"Has Yuri ever talk to herself before, Aerrow?" Piper asked.

"No, not really. But…" Aerrow trailed off, remembering something, "There was that one time when we were lost before Cyclonia attacked Terra Nimbus. We were both playing the woods with Radarr and Kuro, but we got lost."

"What happened?" Junko asked.

"Suddenly Sayuri talking to herself, as if she was talking to someone." Aerrow answered, "Then Sayuri started to walk and we followed her. She was able to lead us to the house. When I asked her how she was able to find our way back, she answered _'A man helped us since he didn't want us to have the same fate as he did.'_ "

"Whoa." Finn said, shocked.

"That's not all, I found out that a man disappeared into the woods and never came back a few years ago. They found his body a few days after we got lost." Aerrow enlighten.

"It seems like to me that Yuri is able to see spirits." Stork said holding a book, "Only a handful of people have this gift to see spirits."

"So, you're saying that Yuri can see things we can't see?" Piper asked, worry.

"Big Brother?" Sayuri yawned walking into the bridge with her stuffed phoenix in her arms, "Why you and everyone else up so late?"

"We were just talking, Yuri that's all." Aerrow answered, picking up Sayuri into his arms, "Come on let's get you back to bed."

"O…kay…" Sayuri yawned loudly as she falls asleep in Aerrow's arms.

Aerrow smiled at his little sister, then turns to his squadron.

"No one can never know about Yuri being able to see spirits." Aerrow ordered, "Not Starling, or the Sky Knight Council. No one can never know."

"Aerrow has a point, imagine what would happen if Master Cyclonis found out about Sayuri's powers." Piper pointed out.

"Exactly, which is why what happened in this meeting stays a secret." Aerrow said, "We're all going to keep this meeting a secret."

They all nodded in agreement, knowing that it was for the best if no one ever knew about Sayuri's powers.

"I'm going to go put Yuri back in bed." Aerrow said, "We'll talk more about this next time."

Everyone nodded and headed off to bed. Aerrow carried Sayuri back to her bedroom with Radarr on his shoulder, looking at Sayuri with worry.

Radarr chipped quietly in worry.

"I know Radarr, I'm worry about Yuri too." Aerrow agreed, "But let's push that behind us and get her back to bed."

Once they reached Sayuri and Kuro's room, Kuro was still asleep in his little hammock. He put Sayuri back in bed and pulled the covers over her as she cuddles with her toy phoenix.

As soon as Aerrow got Sayuri comfortable and was sure that she was fast asleep, he looks at the deck of cards that the Guardians gave her on her bedside table. He gently picks them up and looks at them.

"I don't know if you guys are real, but please look after Yuri when I'm not around." Aerrow whispered before putting the cards back on their usual spot.

Aerrow then stood up and quietly walk out of the room with Radarr following him. Without him knowing, Yubel, Watapon, Kuriboh, and the Crystal Beasts look at Aerrow with promised.

 _Yubel and Crystal Beasts: We promised_

 _Watapon,_ Ruby Carbuncle, _and Kuriboh: Rubi/Kuri/Wata! Rubi/Kuri/Wata! (Us too)!_

Aerrow turned around, thought that he heard voices. He then smiled, knowing that it was the spirits of the cards.

"Thank you." Aerrow whispered again as he and Radarr head to bed.

Yubel, Watapon, Kuriboh, and the Crystal Beasts look at Sayuri already knowing that they'll protect Sayuri to the never end.


	3. Meeting Other Half - 11

**Summary: This is about the time when Sayuri meets her past life, Ayame in her Soul Room.**

 _ **Meeting Other Half**_

 _ **Age: 11**_

It was another peaceful night in the house of the leader of the second generation of DigiDestined Sayuri Crystal Anderson-Strike who was sleeping soundly.

 **Sayuri's Soul Room**

Sayuri starting to open her eyes and suddenly found herself in a place she doesn't know. She was in a long room filled with pictures of all of the people she knew and loved, stuffed animals, art supplies, soccer balls and goalie nets. The walls were painted every color of the rainbow and the ceiling were held up by strong pillars made of diamond.

"Where am I?" Sayuri asked herself.

"This is your Soul Room, Sayuri." A voice answered.

Sayuri looks to her left, to see a girl her age and was the spitting image of her, only she wore all black and had gold eyes.

"W-Who are you!?" Sayuri asked.

"My name is Ayame." The other cat-girl answered, "You could say that I'm you and you are me."

"So, like a past life?" Sayuri asked.

"You catch on quickly." Ayame commented, "Glad that you're my current life, must because of the time you've spent with your adoptive brother and his squadron."

"Thanks… I think." Sayuri mumbled, "Anyway, where are we?"

"This is your Soul Room." Ayame answered.

"Soul Room?" Sayuri question, confused.

"Yes, it's a special place in your soul that reflects who you are." Ayame explained, "The diamond pillars mean that you are very strong. The collection of colors means that you're a complex person and hard to figure out. The stuffed animals shows that you still have innocence. The art supplies means that you're very artistic and love to create. All the soccer equipment shows that you're very athletic and love working out and pushing your limits in order to reach your goals. And the pictures…they're the people that you love and care about, even some that aren't Human."

"That reminds me, do you have a Soul Room too?" Sayuri asked making Ayame look at her in confusion.

"You live here too, so shouldn't you have your own room or someplace where you've been hiding this entire time?" Sayuri asked.

The other cat-girl stood up and walked over to where a gold door with black roses. She then opened it up to reveal her own Soul room.

Sayuri walked inside of the navy colored room to see that the ceiling was being held up by diamond pillars while there was a sword in a stone in the corner along with pictures of Jamie, Yubel, Ayame's father (who looked like her dad), Jamie's father and a woman.

She was beautiful.

She had wavy maroon hair with cat-like ears and tail with slightly tanned skin, chocolate eyes in them and her ruby lips were pulled up into a kind smile.

"That's your mother?" Sayuri asked, staring at the woman in awe, "Your parents look like my parents. Not mention, the boy and man look like Jason and Uncle Jaden."

"That's because my parents are your parents." Ayame enlightened, "They were my parents in life. The same thing with Jamie and his father Haou, only Jamie was my cousin and Haou was my uncle. My uncle was the Supreme King, while my mother was his trusted knight, despite being royalty. My dad was also Uncle Haou's best friend and his trusted advisor."

"Wow, so its like we're all connected." Sayuri said in awe.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ayame said, sensing something, "Its almost time for you to wake up, we can talk another time. If you want to know more, then ask your parents."

"Okay." Sayuri smiled, "Hope I see you again!"

Suddenly, Sayuri wakes up, finding herself back in her bedroom. She finds Kuro and Veemon in their own little beds.

"Well I guess you do learn more about yourself overnight." Sayuri commented, waking up Kuro and Veemon.

"What do you mean, Yuri?" Veemon asked as Kuro just squawked in confusion.

"It's a long story." Sayuri answered, "Come on, I think mom and dad can explain."

So, Sayuri got out of bed with Veemon trailing after her and Kuro on her shoulder, heading to the kitchen to have a talk with her parents about what she learned.


End file.
